roblox_the_rake_tmfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamemodes
The game contains 2 Game modes, excluding Daytime. The Rake, and also the appearance of the game's interiors will change, depending on which game mode is currently active. Daytime At Daytime, The Rake will not spawn, and the player is completely safe. There are several things to do, such as exploring the map, getting into a hiding spot, or buying items at the shop. The Daytime Cycle won't last long, only 2 minutes. Night time At Night time, The Rake will spawn. It will become very dark, causing players to barely be able to see, without a Flashlight seeing nothing at all. At the start of Night time, a screen message will pop up, saying "Survive The Night". The location safe house can be used as a temporary shelter where a specific lever can shut the door and another lever turns the lights on. Both attract the Rake and the Rake can break the ceiling so its not recommended to stay in there long if the Rake is near. Both levers require power to function and drain power when active. The location Watchtower has one lever and is high up which affects the players on it, the lever triggers spotlights which attract the Rake more than that of the safe house. The Rake can climb up the ladder and attack people upstairs. It will not take fall damage, although people will. If it hits someone and they jump off, they will begin to crawl due to lack of health. The power station has a electrocuting pit that will kill players if they stand there for too long. There have been no reports of the Rake triggering blood hour or dying in this pit. However just because it is not reported doesn't mean it can't happen. This location is where you can reactivate the power. All other locations are self-explanatory. The shop is a shop, although it is only open during the day, the well is a well. The Rake will spawn in the cave, but otherwise the cave does nothing. The Base Camp is where the flare coordinates spawn. Nightmare Mode (REMOVED) In Nightmare Mode, the surroundings and fog will appear in green colouration. The soundscape will change to more horrific noise, and The Rake will appear with green glowing eyes, and different noises. The usual text started at Nighttime, it changes into: "HIS VISION EVOLVES...", followed by strange sounds of a guy screaming, and a chorus of men quickly and repeatedly saying "Huh". The music will also become eerier. We don't know how the Rake will act in this mode. However, the literal name implies: "HIS VISION EVOLVES...", it's possible that The Rake will detect players more easily. Blood Hour Blood Hour occurs if players attack The Rake and he gets upset, but it's a low chance. To trigger Blood Hour, you have to use any lethal tool to the Rake and damage him excessively. Most of the time he will just die so it is pretty rare. During this mode, The Rake will become very fast and deal more damage, power is disabled until daytime, the map is more darker, and the atmosphere of the map becomes dark red. The screen will start to shake viciously, while an intense soundtrack is played. Once night ends, survivors will receive double points. The only glitchless way to 'kill' the Rake during Blood Hour is to place traps.Category:Gamemodes